


Sonĝvenige

by lusentoj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Esperanto, Gen, alia universo
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: [Ali'Universo, Post'serie] Hario sukcesis. Tiris fantomon el'memoren kaj nun'igis ĝin. Drako havis murmur'eton da ne'infan'eco en siaj manoj, odoron de legomoj kaj pulvoroj kaj iel alia vivo ol lecionoj, insultoj, danĝeroj.





	Sonĝvenige

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.01.13 pli'bon'igis la esperanton.
> 
> Hario Potero = Harry Potter  
> Drako Malfojo = Draco Malfoy

Drako tablis sian kuler'egon, for'viŝis iom frunto'harojn per la flanko de rulita ĉemiz'brako flanko, haŭto persik'ece pala en la kurac'il'eja lumo. Li turnis dekstren al la en'ir'ejo, ĉirkaŭite de plantoj kaj la dik'peza aero de la varm'ĉambro.

»Poter'.«

»Malfoj'... ne, Drako.«

»Danke al kio vizitas ci min?« Laca, jar'laca voĉo. Lia buŝo turn'etas al stranga, preskaŭ feliĉ'eta mieno.

»Nu... nu, mi mal'bon'sanas.«

»Jes-jes, sed penso'mal'sanoj nur kurac'iĝas de la pensanto mem.« Rid'etis al sia serĉo kaj streĉis, brusto al'kurbante. Hari' ne kun'ridis, nur tie'staris, kaj post momento strang'vizaĝis Malfojo: »...Ho. Se estas unu el tiuj magi'mankulaj mal'sanoj ——« si ne ankoraŭ diris _›sang'aĉ'ulojn‹_ , kiam ja sia sango jam iĝis tiom kot'eca, »—— kancero kaj tiel plu, do ——«

»Ne, mi nur mal'varm'umas.« li anoncis. La aspekto de sia vizaĝo kriis ankaŭ pri dorm'aĉo, lac'ego, mal'ĝusta vivo, sed tiuj vortoj ne mal'glut'iĝis.

»...Ho. Kompren'eble.« Paŭzo. Hari' ankoraŭ staris tie, okuloj al la griza ĉielo, ne'magiita kaj do ne'interesa. Magia pot'ego, sen mem'kirl'ado. Legomoj, floroj, en'hav'aĵoj, sen mem'hak'ado. Ĉiu'flanke preskaŭ mal'stranga, sen'sorĉa aĉet'ejo. Drako rimarkis linion de lia magi'ilo kaŝate ĉemiz'brake: mal'mola, longa ŝvel'ond'eto laŭ la brako. Ek'el'spiras.

»Okej. Re'venu mal'hieraŭe kaj la kuraco'trinko, kun sia kosto, pret'iĝos.«

Haria dorso mal'proksim'iĝas, nigra mantelo nubante pli kaj pli mal'granden ĝis nur mal'klara makulo laŭ la strato. Tiam komencas Drako pri la kolbaso'herbo, hepatoj, grasoj, ja nutr'ado, kun kirlo'kirlo de siaj miks'igantaj manoj kaj la peza, arb'aĵa kuler'ego.

————————

»Ciaj fingroj odoras floro'pulvre« diras Hari', ek'proksima rigardo al la flava tavol'eto ĉe liaj fingro'pintoj. El'prenas sian magi'bastonon.

»Oni devas ne for'magii ver'aĵon, kara Poter'« respond'iĝas. Drako rid'etas al sia serĉo, kaj for'viŝas la pulveron kun bros'movo de la mano sur Harian ĵako'ŝultron, brakon, man'radikon. »Ĉu ne?«

Hari' tremas, iom. Rigardas la grizan ĉielon. El'iras.


End file.
